


Shibari Girl

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, F/F, Love, Original Art, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Sex, Shibari, Slam Poetry, shibari study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A study and slam poetic description of the erotic sexual practice of Shibari
Kudos: 1





	Shibari Girl

Tying you up

  
Tying you hot

  
Rub your skin, oh

  
Ropes burn your skin slow

  
Don't let me go

  
I'm not goanna let you go

  
Push of the bright side 

  
Can you come to me?

  
(Falling, falling, ooo)

  
Float above my arms tonight

  
Beautiful darlin'

  
Flash of the pretty camera, pretty camera

  
If you wanna burn low

  
You gotta let me know

  
Slow, slow

  
Call me up in the dark

  
Call me up in the dark

  
Electric feat

  
Heartbeat falls

  
(Runs through the limbs underneath your skin)

  
You can't touch me darlin'

  
But I photograph you

  
(Electrified, out my mind)

  
Ostentatious psychopathy

  
Too cool, time to kill

  
Ropes around your neck

  
My hands on your chest

  
Oh, pretty baby

  
We can stay a while

  
Our feet not touching the ground

  
Ropes burn your skin

  
I find it exciting

  
That you find it exciting

  
Call me up in the dark

  
Call me up in the dark

  
Touch me and I can tell you

  
All the things you cannot explain

  
Don't leave, pretty darlin'

  
I want you to know

  
Call me up in the dark

  
Call me up in the dark

  
(instrumental)

  
(reprise)

  
You're how I get notorious

  
You get me notorious


End file.
